


A Series of Interludes

by darklioness82



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 12:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5205179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darklioness82/pseuds/darklioness82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On-going series of short stories and ficlets featuring Kate and Osgood, mainly shippy or implied.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Visitor

Kate walked along the corridor steadily, her heeled shoes clip clopping as she did so. She checked behind her occasionally to make sure her companion was following and keeping up with her pace. Kate entered the laboratories and took a moment to look for her colleague.

“Osgood?” Kate called out, hoping the other woman would make herself known.

“Kate! Hang on a sec, I’m just in the middle of….” There was a bang, an expletive and some clattering of glass.

“Are you alright? Where _are_ you?” Kate poked her head round the corner of a room but couldn’t see anything. After a moment the younger woman popped out from seemingly nowhere and greeted her visitor.

“Sorry, I was just analysing that compound we picked up from Dover the other week. Turns out it’s highly combustible.” Osgood shrugged her shoulders knowing that sometimes she got it right and sometimes she didn’t; which was the point of experimenting.

“Clearly. I’ve got a favour to ask of you, a babysitting job.” Osgood stifled a groan. When Kate said ‘babysitting’ it usually meant a very green UNIT officer who needed to do a stint in the labs for a few weeks. Most of the people she’d ‘mentored’ hadn’t been at all interested in science and were just itching to get out into the field. She didn’t like them being there and they didn’t either but it was a necessary part of her job. Kate called out behind her “You can come in now…” Osgood was momentarily intrigued by the electronic, whirring sound that followed before she saw a nose followed but the rest of him.

“K9!” She exclaimed happily.

“I thought you’d be pleased.” Kate shook her head in amusement.

“Good afternoon Miss.” K9 was as polite as he ever was.

“Osgood, please.”

“Very well. I have a message from Sarah Jane.” K9 raised an antenna from his ear and a small holographic video played just above his head.

“Hello Kate. Osgood too, if you’re there? We hope you’re both well? Maria and I are off on a little holiday, yes I know what you’re going to say, that we don’t really have time for holidays but she insisted and I couldn’t refuse.” Kate and Osgood could see Maria come into shot and she waved into whatever had been recording the message. Osgood deduced that it was Mister Smith from the angle of the shot and what else she could see in the room.

“Yes of course I’m insisting, it’s our anniversary!” Maria poked Sarah Jane playfully in the side. “We’ll repay the favour if you should ever need it.” Maria winked and then was swatted away by Sarah.

“Sorry about that. Anyway, I thought K9 deserved a bit of a holiday too and remembered how well he’d gotten along with Osgood. Hope you don’t mind looking after him while we’re away? I’m sure you’ll find plenty of science related things to get excited over together. We’ll let you know when we’re back and make arrangements to pick him up.” Sarah Jane changed her tone and looked down to the bottom of the screen, as though she was talking to K9. “Be a good dog K9.”

“Yes Mistress.” And with that K9 ceased the transmission and his antenna retracted back behind his ear.

“This is going to be fun!” Osgood exclaimed in excitement and K9 twirled his ears, flashed the light in his nose and swished from side to side in agreement.

“Well, I seem to be redundant. I’ll leave you two to get on with it.” Kate turned on her heel and began to walk away, unsurprised when neither of them called after her to say goodbye.


	2. Insubordination

“Your pulse has quickened, your pupils dilated and there’s a flush to your cheeks.” Osgood was matter of fact as she stated her observations. Kate sat at her desk opposite the younger woman and simply blinked in response. “You’ve just bitten and and licked your lip and your breathing’s grown heavier. In fact, I can see the rise and fall of your chest. A clear sign that you’re aroused.” Kate involuntarily squirmed a little in her chair and Osgood smirked, maintaining eye contact throughout.

“Are you trying to seduce me _Miss Osgood_?” Kate ensured she remained perfectly still, behind the relative safety of her desk.

“Your voice has deepened, become raspier and you’re shifting in your seat. It begs the question; who’s seducing who, _Ms Stewart?_ ” Osgood raised an eyebrow at her superior and her smirk remained in place.

“You should tread carefully _young lady_ , this conversation is bordering on insubordination.” Kate’s voice was stern and serious but deep and husky at the same time and Osgood shivered involuntarily as a wave of arousal shot through her own body.

“I’m sure you can find a suitable way to reprimand me.” Osgood blinked at Kate several times, challenging her to keep going.

“Well, I…” Whatever Kate had been about to say was cut off as the door to her office opened and a uniform UNIT officer strode in.

“Oops, sorry Ma’am. I didn’t realise you were still here this late and the lights were down low. I just wanted to put this report on your desk.” The officer handed the papers to Kate and she took them from him.

“Thank you Corporal.” She bit out tersely, annoyed at having been interrupted.  

“Night Ma’am, Miss.” He inclined his head at Osgood, walked out and shut the door behind him. Osgood burst into laugher and Kate held her head in her hands and groaned.

“Oh god! That didn’t just happen did it?” Kate was clearly embarrassed and Osgood nodded with a grin.

“Mmm hmm. Although, it could have been worse.” Kate looked up at her sharply then. “We could have been in the middle of _very_ serious disciplinary action.” Osgood bit her lip this time and gave her boss a challenging stare. Kate stood up from her desk, grabbed her bag and coat and indicated for the younger woman to follow her.

“Osgood, the next time we decide to role-play in the office remind me it’ll just be easier to take a cheeky afternoon off!”

“Oh but where’s the fun in that? You did say we needed to keep our sex life interesting.” Osgood giggled at Kate’s embarrassment all the way to the car.


	3. A Father's Blessing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Osgood wonders what the Brig would have thought about her and Kate.

“Do you think your dad would have liked me?” Kate continued to play with Osgood’s hair from her position as she lay on the settee.  Osgood was squashed tightly into her side, lest she fell off the edge and took Kate with her! They’d just been recovering from quite a lengthy and passionate kissing session and were too comfortable to move for the time being.

 

“Where’s this come from?” Kate pressed a kiss to Osgood’s forehead and the younger woman looked up to briefly meet her eyes.

 

“Just wondered.” Osgood shrugged as best she could from her position and went back to playing with the bow on Kate’s bra. In their enthusiasm, several of her shirt buttons had been popped open and Osgood had, perhaps cupped a breast and maybe pinched a nipple as a consequence. Kate took a couple of moments to think about what she was going to say.

 

“He’d have seen how brilliant, quick thinking and amazing you are. Right away, he’d have known. He just had an instinct for these things. I think he’d have made the same choices I did, to bring you out of the labs and into a more central role within UNIT. You’ve excelled and I think, I hope, that you’ve found your niche.” Kate stopped there and a few moments of silence fell over them.

 

“That’s... that’s lovely and I really appreciate you saying it. But I actually meant this, us. Would he have thought I was good enough for you? Because I’m not exactly...” Whatever Osgood was going to say was stopped as Kate had put a finger to her lips.

 

“You’re perfect just as you are. As for Dad.... He’d have noticed the little extra spring in my step and perhaps that I mentioned you increasingly often. He’d never have said anything though and would have watched from the sidelines. Maybe he’d have orchestrated a way of meeting you at the Tower and would have probably checked up on me at the same time! He’d have seen your beautiful spirit because you wear it on your sleeve, your compassion for others and your devotion to those you care about.” Osgood had heard the waver in Kate’s voice before she felt the tears on her face.

 

“What’s wrong?” Osgood angled her neck upwards and pressed a clumsy, open kiss to Kate’s lips. Kate gently stroked Osgood’s cheek and looked at her intensely.  

 

“I just wish he’d have had the chance to meet you. To see how happy and settled we are, it would have made him so pleased and proud.” They pressed their foreheads together and rubbed noses affectionately before dropping smaller kisses to their lips, cheeks and noses.   

 

“You could adopt my dad if you like? He seems to think the sun shines out of you! Sometimes I even think he likes you more than me.” Osgood pouted and then chuckled. Kate couldn’t help by join in until their combined laughter turned into passionate kissing once again.

 

This time however, they made it upstairs to the bedroom where their activities went far beyond a few open shirt buttons and an exposed bra.


End file.
